There exists a variety of apparatus for the mixing and blending of liquids and viscous materials. These include mixers or blenders that have rotating impellers as the does the instant invention. Examples of such mixers are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,304,349; 1,582,518; 2,159,856; 2,918,264; 3,273,865; and 3,404,870. Problems associated with mixers of this general type include the inadequacy or nonexistance of guide means to facilitate coupling of a mixing container to a separate drive motor that is detachable in normal use. A further problem is the tendancy of fluids from the mixer, or cleaning fluids to enter the motor housing and harm the drive source or cause electrical shorts.
Yet another problem has been the unavailability of quickly assemblable and detachable mounting means which facilitate the ready connection of a motor base to a mixing container.
It has been found according to this invention that the other problems noted in the prior art are solved by the novel coupling, mounting, and spinning disk means of this invention.
According to this invention there is provided a novel disk means which can be fixed to the drive shaft of a motor base and extends over the drive shaft opening in the motor base housing to prevent the entry of liquids from the mixing operation or elsewhere into the motor casing. There is also provided according to the invention a novel coupling means to couple the portion of the drive shaft extending from the motor base to the portion extending from the mixing container. This novel coupling means comprises male and female members where, through means of an outwardly angled portion in the female member, the male member is guided quickly and efficiently into coupling relationship when the mixing container is placed on the motor base. This mixing container placement operation is also facilitated by another feature of the invention wherein there is provided mounting means having fin members on the container and corresponding slot portions on upstanding mounts on the motor base to prevent rotation of the mixing container in use. Mounting is facilitated by angled initial portions of the slot which guide the fins into their respective mount positions.
An object of this invention is the provision of a means for preventing liquids from entering the casing of a motor base which is used to mount and drive a mixing container.
A still further object is the provision of coupling and mounting means which provide for quick assembly and disassembly of the mixing container from the motor base.
These and other objects of the invention were satisfied by the novel mixer and blender of this invention which is described herein.